


A dream/A nightmare

by Kartaylir



Category: The Traitor Baru Cormorant - Seth Dickinson
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: In her dreams, she remembers Tain Hu.
Relationships: Baru Cormorant/Tain Hu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	A dream/A nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



Baru wishes she had no need of sleep. At night the Duchess Vultjag haunts her dreams, awaiting all that Baru will do. In dreams Tain Hu's eyes are warm with bloodd and fire.

On this night she comes to Baru clad in bone and shadows, her rib cage bare around the pulsing life of heart. Eyes sea-grey this time.

She sits at the edge of Baru's bed and tilts her head. Shadow spiral out from behind it like antlers. 

"You must wield the sword now," she whispers, as she presses her blade into Baru's nerveless hand. A feather's touch of a kiss on Baru's lips.

Then Tain Hu jerks back, the void of her hair pulled behind her. Paper columns wind beneath her ribs to crush the fragile heart beneath them. Ink swirls across them, resolves into the columns of all Baru's numbers, figures, the economy she tore apart and remade beneath her. They twist tighter and tighter until paper and ink are all that can be seen.

Baru stretches forth the sword to cut them, and finds it has turned to a pen in her hand.

One pen with which to bring down an empire.

So much. So little. 


End file.
